Blimey! Another Weasley!
by Aliceinlalaland260
Summary: Hermione finds out she is pregnant again after Hugo. How will Ron react to this news? Read to find out. Please R&R!
1. The Appointment

**Title: **Blimey! Another Weasley!

**Rating: **K+

**Character(s): **Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo

**Pairing(s): **R/Hr

**Genre: **Family

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another story in my R/Hr series. This one is about Hermione having another little Weasley after Hugo. Another Weasley that was completely unexpected, but will be loved very much.

May the story go on!

* * *

Hermione Weasley sat nervously in the waiting room at St. Mungo's as she watched her daughter, Rose, who was 3, play with the little toys they had there. She was holding her sleeping son, Hugo, who was 10 months old. She was not there for a check up for her children of course. No, she was there for herself.

She had been feeling queasy for the past 5 weeks now and she had a theory. She had taken 3 different pregnancy tests and now she wanted to make sure before telling Ron. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when a nurse, about the same age as her, came and said, "Hermione Weasley, Healer Smith would like to see you now."

"Okay." Hermione said as she picked Hugo up, grabbed Rose's hand and followed the nurse to Healer Smith's office.

"Ah, Hermione Weasley is it? I see you're back for another appointment? And you've brought your little ones." the elderly healer said smiling at Hermione warmly.

"Yes."

"How's Ronald?"

"Brilliant. He's at work, though."

"So shall we get started? You said that you thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you and Ron had intercourse?"

"Erm...about five weeks ago on June 7?"

"All right. If an egg is going to be fertilized and conception is going to occur, it would take 24 hours after ovulation, meaning the egg would not survive after that. Conception would take about 7-14 days. Now have you been spotting?"

"No, not really."

"Well, in that case, I'll need a sample of your urine." Healer Smith said as she handed Hermione a tiny plastic cup.

Hermione went in the tiny bathroom in the office and used the bathroom. She came back out a few seconds later.

"Sit it right here." Healer Smith said, pointing to a table. Hermione did as she said.

Healer Smith grabbed her note board and tapped the cup with her wand. It turn green and she wrote something down on her note board.

"Well, Hermione, you are pregnant. Five weeks to be exact."

Hermione sat down and thought. _"Another baby? Hugo's just a baby himself! How will Ron react to this? We don't even have an extra room for a baby. Okay, relax Hermione, you and Ron can figure this out. Besides, you're the brightest witch of your time._

"You weren't planning this were you?" Healer Smith said gently as she looked at Hermione.

"No." Hermione croaked.

"Well, you know the other two options."

"I couldn't even think of those two. We're going to keep our baby no matter what." Hermione said firmly.

"That is one of the many things I like about you, Hermione. You always have a positive decision on everything. Now go home and tell him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. After all, I've known him since he was in Molly's stomach."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she grabbed Rose and Hugo and flooed home using the fireplace in the healer's office.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter. I'm writing the second chapter right now. There will be 3-4 chapters in all. Now Mr. Review would like vacation money *hint**hint*


	2. Blimey! Another Baby!

**Author's Note: **Hello my noble readers! This is chapter 2 to my R/Hr story. Hermione tells Ron and...? The rating goes up in this chapter.

Let's get started!

* * *

When Hermione got home, she kissed Hugo on the forehead, gently put him in his crib, and turned on the baby monitor. Then she turned on the TV for Rose and began to make dinner.

As she waited for the chicken to cook, she glanced at the clock; it read 2:30. Ron would be home at 4:00. By the time she was finished cooking, it was 3:30, which meant she had _exactly_ 30 minutes before _he_ came home.

Hermione quickly set the table, checked on Rose who had fallen asleep on the floor. Hermione picked her up gently, laid her on the couch, and covered her with a nearby blanket and ran upstairs to check on Hugo. He was awake and his diaper seemed wet, so she changed it quickly, fed him a bottle, burped him, and set him down with a teddy bear and a few blocks.

On her way out she glanced at her watch. It read 3:50. _"Merlin's pants! I have to hurry up."_ She ran into Ron and her's room and into their bathroom, took off her clothes, and hopped in the shower. As she began to scrub herself she rubbed her belly thinking, _"I'm going to be a mum again."_

As she began to shampoo her hair, she heard a pop from downstairs. _"Darn! He's home!"_

"'Mione?" she heard him yell from downstairs.

"I'm in the bathroom!" she yelled as she quickly washed the shampoo out of her hair, turned off the water, snatched her towel off the counter and began to dry herself.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." she said as she kissed him.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Weasley." he said as he kissed her back.

She dragged him off to their room and shoved him on their bed.

"Wait, what did Healer Smith say?"

"Oh, that? She...erm...well...that can wait." Hermione said quickly.

Ron stared at her suspiciously for a few seconds with his piercing cerulean eyes as if trying to figure it out, but shrugged it off.

Hermione kissed him again as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. Ron kissed her neck and sucked on it leaving little love bites.

Hermione unzipped his pants and had him take them off. Then she took off his boxers and started to suck his member. Ron moaned in response to her action.

Just as he was getting close to his climax, Hermione stopped, climbed on top of him, and slid herself down on his member.

She moved herself up and down as Ron played with her nipples, making her moan. She tossed her head back letting out a loud moan. _"I never remembered how good this feels."_

Hermione felt herself getting closer to her climax. Suddenly, Ron flipped her over and began thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his broad shoulders, moaning louder than before.

She felt Ron released himself into her and she released herself too. Panting, Ron asked, "Now will you tell me?"

Hermione thought for a minute then said, "Nope. Not until after we eat. Now go take a shower."

Ron pouted and said, "Fine."

* * *

After they all ate, Ron said, "Now will you tell?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she began washing the dishes in the sink.

"Tell Daddy what?" Rose said coloring in her coloring book.

"I was going to tell him about what happened at my healer's appointment."

"You mean you were going to tell him about how you were having another baby?" Rose asked curiously.

Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione looked at Rose as if to say, _"Nice job, Rosie. You just gave Daddy a heart attack."_

"Blimey! Another baby?" Ron said staring at her. Hermione nodded.

"But Hugo's only 10 months!"

"Well, it's not like it was planned." Hermione said.

"We don't even have another room."

"I know, but we could get the house renovated. Or we could use an expansion charm."

"Right then. Guess that means we have to tell the rest of our family. Including _Mr. Granger_."

"Ron, when are you and Dad ever going to get along?"

"As soon as he apologizes for being a right, little bleeder."

Hermione sighed and smiled to herself as she grabbed some parchment, ink, and a quill and began writing letters.

* * *

So how did you like that chapter? Good wasn't it? Sorry I'm not really good at sexual moments, even though I tried. I'll probably upload the next chapters between today and tomorrow (my b-day)! Don't forget Mr. Review's vacation money.

Ron's problem with Mr. Granger is that when Hermione first introduced Mr. Granger to him, he (Mr. Granger) treated Ron bitterly because you know how every dad is when they meet their daughter's boyfriend for the first time.

As for Healer Smith, she is the Weasley's doctor. She's been a Healer at St. Mungo's since the age of 18 in 1970. She delivered all the Weasleys from Bill to Hugo and the Potters from James to Lily.


End file.
